Part I: You're Much More Attractive When You Smile
by HamHamIbm
Summary: Sasuke made Ino cry, and Naruto made her happy. But what will happen when teams are switched and emotions run wild? Chapter four is up. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**You're much more attractive when you smile…**_

_Authoress:HamHamIbm XD_

_Rating:T just to be safe_

_Summery:When Sasuke makes Ino cry, can Naruto cheer her up??? One Shot, unless decided other wise._

_Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. unfortunately…sigh i guess i'll just have to deal with it_

_

* * *

_

_I love him…_that's what I keep telling myself. But I didn't know if it was true. I wanted to believe that I was truly in love with Uchiha Sasuke, but I keep think of someone else…someone nicer, funnier, happier, and dare I say…cuter…

**-Ino's P.O.V.-**

I sighed as I walked to my team's training grounds; I didn't want to train today I wanted to daydream; I wanted to be lazy. But no, we_ had_ to train today; Asume-sensei said we were getting out of shape. It wasn't us who were getting out of shape, it was him. As I neared the training ground I saw my team, and cell 7.

"Ino-pig you're late!" Sakura wined as I approached them.

I shrugged and laid down by Shikamaru under his tree, but as I did this I felt someone staring at me.

Shikamaru glanced at me and then asked, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to train today; I want to daydream." I returned.

He chuckled and said, "I guess I'm rubbing off on you."

"Well it's great to see my sunshiny Ino-chan up and ready to go this morning." Asume smirked.

I glanced at him and said, "Hn."

"I thought you said your team was awake in the morning." Kakashi said looking at Asume.

"Well, they usually are; it's just that today they're tired…" Asume said looking at the three of us.

"Kakashi-sensei, when are we going to train?" An annoying blond wined.

"Shut up Naruto." A dark haired boy said.

I turned my head to see Uchiha Sasuke staring at me; _me_ of all people and he was staring at me. I would think that it would make me blush, but for some reason I didn't care anymore. I smiled at him and saw the slightest shade of pink cross his face as he turned away. I smiled to myself as I knew I accomplished something.

I looked at the blond boy that was still complaining and I blushed; I didn't know why I had blushed when I looked at Naruto. I mean it was Naruto for goodness sake; the boy with the Kyuubi in him; the most annoying boy in Konoha, but I was. I quickly turned away so no one could see my pink face.

But someone saw, more like everyone besides Naruto and Chouji saw. But they didn't say anything. But I knew for a fact that Sasuke saw, and I could see him glare at the blond boy who had no idea what was going on. But why was Sasuke angry? That was my question for the day.

When I had finally turned my normal color I asked, "Asume-sensei, can we go home yet?"

Asume smiled and said, "No, we are going to spar today. And to start us off we are going to have, you Ino, versus hmmm…"

"Sasuke." Kakashi finished.

Everyone was shocked, including me when Asume said, "Kakashi, I don't know if that's smart. Ino isn't that stron-"

"Yes I am!" I cut my sensei off. "Let me fight Sasuke-kun, I'll prove to you that I am just as strong!"

My sensei sighed and gave in, and as I stepped up to fight him I suddenly wish I wasn't. I saw anger in his onyx eyes; they were cold and they were staring at me. My stomach dropped when Kakashi yelled 'BEGIN'.

He quickly ran towards me and attacked; he punched me into a tree and I finally regained awareness to what I was _suppose_ to be doing.

I jumped up and dodged out of the way from the next attack that Sasuke was about to do. I regained my composure and jumped on a tree to hide from Sasuke; to think of my strategy. I took the infamous "Shikamaru thinking pose" and started thinking of what my next move should be. As I thought two kunais came in my direction; I jumped from the tree and smirked at the Uchiha. His eyebrow raised as my grin widened.

"What?" He asked confused.

I smiled and said, "I can beat you."

"What?!" He asked, now shocked.

"No you can't Ino-PIG!!!" An annoying pink-haired kunochi yelled.

"How?" Sasuke asked cutting Sakura off.

"Now, now if I tell you then it wouldn't happen." I said slyly.

Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asume all smirked at my cockiness; while Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura questioned my abilities.

I sprinted towards Sasuke and made a Kage Bunshin, and then disappeared. I hid in the bushes waiting for my chance to use Shintenshin no Jutsu, when BAM I got hit in the head. Sasuke was one step ahead of me, and he pulled me out into the open.

I groaned and open my eyes to see Sasuke over me, he had pinned me down.

He smirked and said, "What are you going to do now Yamanaka?"

I looked to my right to see Sakura laughing, Kakashi reading, Naruto smiling, Shikamaru worried, Chouji eating, and Asume smirking. I took a breath and said, "Well I guess there is only one thing I can do."

-

"Asume-sensei stop the fight, Ino will get-" Shikamaru started as he watched his pinned teammate.

"Don't worry Shikamaru." Asume cut him off. "Ino is better than this, the same thing happened to her when I was fighting her and she still won."

This made everyone turn to look at him with questioning looks.

Asume smirked and said, "She likes to catch her opponent off guard, and she will. So keep watching or you'll miss it."

-

"What, what are you going to do? I have you pinned, you can't use jutsus." Sasuke said fully confident in himself.

"Oh I guess you're right." I overly sighed.

I looked into his eyes, to see him look away. I smiled and lifted my head where our faces were centimeters apart. He looked at me and sort of gasped, I smiled and lifted my head even closer to his. Then I pressed my lips against his; his eyes widened.

-

Sakura gasped and yelled, "OH MY GOD!!!!"

Naruto was shocked and looked hurt. _It's always Sasuke they want_, he thought.

Shikamaru and Chouji smirked and said, "That's Ino."

Kakashi looked at Asume and asked, "Is that what she did to you?"

Asume smiled and nodded his head. (a/n: sorry but I had to have a little asumeino in there!)

-

I took this moment to push the wobbly Sasuke over; my lips still attached to his; and now I had Sasuke pinned. I pulled away from this kiss and looked at the expression on his face and smiled. I grabbed a kunai from my belt and held it to his neck.

Kakashi walked up to us and said, "Okay the fight is over, and Ino won."

I jumped up and yelled, "YES!!! SEE ASUME-SENSEI I TOLD YOU I WAS STRONG!!!"

"No you're just a whore." Sakura spat at me.

I turned to her and said, "Oh, you're just angry that I kissed Sasuke-kun before you did."

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and asked, "You okay?"

Sasuke got up and shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "Hn…whatever."

"Well we are going to have training stop here for the day." Asume said. "So go do what you would do if you had no training today."

We all started to leave when Kakashi called, "Ino, Sasuke would you stay for a minute."

I turned around and walked to my sensei and Kakashi with the Uchiha boy. I glanced at him to see a very, VERY light blush on his cheeks, but it was there and I saw it.

"Yes, sensei?" I asked as I stopped right in front of him.

"Well during your fight Ino, Kakashi and I noticed something." Asume said.

"We noticed that you and Sasuke would make a great team." Kakashi finished.

"How in the hell did you decide that from what you two think was a real fight." Sasuke said sounding very out-raged.

"It was a fight," I started turning to him, "and I won!"

Sasuke glared at me and said, "No, it was you just trying to kiss me so you could beat Sakura."

Okay, I was pissed now…I took a deep breath and yelled, "YOU'RE JUST A STUPID, LONLEY LITTLE BOY THAT DOESN'T WANT ANYBODY TO GET CLOSE TO HIM; BECAUSE HE'S AFRAID THAT THEY WILL HURT HIM!!"

I stormed off, tears in the corner of my eyes, I went to a different part of the forest and started to cry.

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Naruto, and the rest of them really hadn't left yet…they wanted to see what was going on. Naruto busted from out of the woods and ran up to Sasuke and punched him.

Sasuke stood there for a moment and then said, "What the hell was that for dobe?!"

"That's for making Ino-chan cry! She's right; you are to scared to get close to anyone!" With that said Naruto ran after Ino.

-------

Naruto pushed through some bushes to see a blonde girl sitting on a tree stump, crying. He walked up to her and put a comforting hand of her shoulder.

**-Ino's P.O.V.-**

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see who it was when I saw a smiling, blond boy.

I turned my head where he couldn't see me crying and asked, "Wha-what do you wa-want Naruto?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay Ino-chan! I'm sorry for what Sasuke-teme did; I know he can be a complete jerk, but when you get to know him you see he isn't all that bad." Naruto said trying to be nice and to defend Sasuke at the same time.

"But I can't get to know him, that's the problem! He won't let me!" I cried as I looked up at him. My eyes widened a bit when I saw glistening blue eyes, a bright smile, and a small blush on his face. I had never noticed how cute Naruto was before, but I did right then…and he looked amazing.

"I'm sorry about what he did though…" Naruto said as I stood up to look at him better.

"Why doesn't he get that I just want to help?" I said bursting into tears again. I looked at the grounded so Naruto couldn't see me cry. I felt warm, comforting, strong arms wrap around me. My eyes, once again, widened as they wrapped around me. I turned around to look at the boy that was holding me in his arms.

He smiled at me and said, "Stop crying Ino-chan; you're much more attractive when you smile." He wiped the tears away from my face, and then kissed my lips softly.

He let go of me and started to walk away when he said, "If you ever need someone to talk to Ino-chan…I'm here for you."

And with that Naruto was gone.

I stood there wide-eyed my right hand touching my lips; not knowing what to do…when I decided to just go home…

**

* * *

**

**a/n: **well there you have it! My Naruto fic! If you want more chapters tell me in a review…if not just review anyways plz!!! I don't really care if you flame me…so you can if you really want to…if you have any ideas tell me too! Everything is really welcome…I don't really care right now! lol…so yea thx for reading guys!!!! Oh and yes I know, I made Sasuke jealous…that's how it was suppose to be! And if he was OOC I'm sry, that's the way I wanted it!

Signed,

HamHamIbm

XDXDXD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

**-Ino's P.O.V.-**

I was lying in my bed, thinking of what had happened yesterday; between me and Naruto. What was I suppose to do? Was I suppose to say something or go about it like nothing happened? I racked my brain about this until a knock at my door disrupted it.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened, and I was very glad to see him. "We're going to eat."

I smiled widely and got up, "Okay!"

He made his way to my bed and lied down. "What happened to you yesterday?"

"What are you talking about?" I tensed.

Shikamaru looked at me, noticing my tensing and said, "What happened when Naruto found you yesterday?"

"Oh…um…I guess he never found me." I lied, hiding my face in my closet.

"Huh…" Shikamaru knew I was lying.

"So where are we eating at?" I asked brushing my hair. I decided to wear it down, I mean there isn't training today.

"The ramen hut." Shikamaru yawned.

Well crap…this isn't going to be pretty, "Okay I'm ready."

"Finally." Shikamaru teased. I lightly punched his arm, and then glanced at the clock. I read 11:11.

"It's 11:11! Make a wish!" I squeezed my eyes closed and wished.

**I wish for something new to happen**

"Now can we go!" Shikamaru complained. I smiled and nodded, then I interlocked my arm with his, and we walked out of my house to the ramen hut. As we neared we could hear yelling. I knew exactly who it was between…the pink-haired girl and the blond boy of team 7.

"Baka!"

"Shut up Sakura, you're giving me a headache." I shouted when we were closer. Shikamaru unhooked our arms and went to sit by Chouji who had already started eating.

"Ewe, the pig is here to ruin my day." Sakura complained in that annoying, shrill voice.

She's ewe…not me…I can't stand her. She is so annoying. Maybe that's why I'm freaking out right now because she's gross. No, that's not it…it's them…they're BOTH watching me. Staring hard at me, and there isn't anything I can do. There is no out…

**-Naruto's P.O.V.-**

"Baka!" Sakura yelled at me, for the billionth time.

"Shut up Sakura, you're giving me a headache." A new voice shouted. I knew that voice, I loved that voice, it was Ino's voice.

"We the pig is here to ruin my day." Sakura said. I hated when Sakura called her a pig. She wasn't a pig, she was the opposite. She was beautiful, and graceful . I knew I shouldn't be staring. She probably felt completely awkward about yesterday. But I couldn't keep my eyes off her delicate face.

"Ino-chan, what do you want, I'm buying?" Shikamaru asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"Um…I don't know…the pork one!" She smiled; her brilliant smile.

"Three please." Shikamaru said to the old man; he just smiled and nodded just like normal. "So how'd you like getting beat yesterday Uchicha?" A smirk crossed Shikamaru's face.

Sasuke growled, "Shut up Nara."

"I told you I was strong!" Ino gloated.

"Yeah, but then you ran off crying!" Sakura laughed.

Now this completely pissed me off. She had no right to say something like this. I glanced at Ino to see her struggling for words.

"Shut up Sakura." I said, anger coating my voice like acid. Everyone looked at me wide eyed and opened mouthed.

"What's up your ass dobe?" Sasuke asked, in that tone that always pissed me off. The 'I'm-way-better-than-you' voice.

"Screw you teme." I growled and then stormed off. I was pissed and I didn't really know why. I hated when people were mean to Ino. It's not like she really did anything.

**-Ino's P.O.V.-**

Did he just stick up for me? That's really weird. No one besides my team ever stood up for me. Everyone in this dumb village thinks I'm the village whore. Which I'm not.

"That was, uh, interesting." Sakura managed to say.

"Oh I just remembered, I have to go to the shop today. Bye." I said abruptly and then turned and went the Naruto went. Which was the opposite way of my shop, but I honestly didn't care.

He went towards the woods. I didn't really know what I was going to say when I found him, but I couldn't just leave him. I didn't know if I was suppose to bring the kiss up, but I didn't care. I had to find him. Something inside me was forcing me to push forward, to find Naruto. As I kept moving further in the woods I heard a familiar sound. Kunai hitting a target. He was training. I peeked through the bushes to see him hitting every target, bulls eye.

I stepped out of the bushes into full view when a kunai came hurtling towards me. I let out a slight scream of panic, but jumped out of the way, rolling on the ground.

"Ino-chan!" Naruto gasped and jumped down from the tree where he was perched. He ran to me and helped me up while saying, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were Sasuke or Kakashi."

I laughed and reassured him, "It's okay. I'm fine. I'm a ninja too, I can dodge things just as easily as you."

He smiled, "Yeah, but normally don't dodge."

I laughed again and said, "Maybe you should work on that."

He smiled and nodded. And then it was silent. We both just stood there awkwardly, staring in each other's eyes. Wow, I guess I never noticed how handsome Naruto had gotten. He has grown out of the awkward phase he was in during school, and now he's so handsome.

"Hey there you two are!" A voice came from behind me and I jumped, a slight blush crossing my cheeks. I turned to see Kakashi smiling at us. Well at least I thought he was.

"Come on, you guys need to come with me to the Hokage's office." He said happily. We nodded him and started to walk together.

"So Naruto, I heard you had an outburst earlier." Kakashi said as he looked at the blond.

"Yup." Naruto said bluntly keeping his eyes in front of him.

"About?" Kakashi pushed.

"Sasuke-teme pissed me off again." Naruto said, only telling half the truth.

"I heard you yelled at Sakura-chan too." Kakashi said slyly.

"She's annoying." Naruto said bluntly. Kakashi smiled and just rolled his eyes, or eye…I don't know. Shortly after that we arrived at Hokaga-sama's office. We entered to see the rest of my team, and Naruto's team.

"Welcome." The Hokage-sama said. "Now let's get down to business. Asuma-san will be leaving for an important mission tomorrow, and we can't leave team 10 unsupervised. So from now till Asuma returns Kakashi will be team 10's sensei."

"What!" I yelled looking at the Hokage like he was crazy.

"Do you have a problem Ino?" He asked looking at me, everyone else looking at me too.

"Sort of yes." I started. "Kakashi can't be our sensei…it would be weird, and Asuma is better than him. Our team is way past theirs, so it would be a useless review."

"You aren't past us!" Sakura yelled enraged.

"Yes we are! You're only at tree climbing! We're learning new ninjustus!" I yelled back.

"Ino-chan it will be fine." Asuma said coming over and putting his arm around me. I looked up at him worry in my eyes. They never sent senseis out on a mission unless it is serious. He smiled at me his warm smile that always made me feel better and kissed me lightly on the forehead and said, "Take care of those two while I'm gone" He pointed to Shikamaru and Chouji.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. He returned the gesture and then he patted my head and left.

"So our training starts around 7 in the morning." Kakashi smiled at me.

I nodded and asked, "Can we leave now?"

The Hokage smiled and nodded at me. I went to Shikamaru and Chouji and said, "I'm going home okay? You guys can come over if you want." The smiled at me and nodded. I kissed both of them on the forehead and left. I didn't have a good feeling of what was going to happen.

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

Everyone stood in their same place after Ino left. No one talk, or moving.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke finally said, interrupting the silence.

Shikamaru sighed, "She worries a lot. She knows that this mission has to be important for a sensei to be called out. She will be very worried till Asuma comes home safely."

"She's overreacting." Sakura spat.

Shikamaru glared at the pink-haired girl and opened his mouth to respond when someone beat him to it.

"How would you feel if Kakashi-sensei was taken away for a mission?" Naruto asked.

Sakura thought about the and sighed, "Yeah…I guess that would suck."

"Well," Shikamaru yawned, "we're going to Ino's now. See you in the morning."

Kakashi smiled at them as they left, and once they were out of the room he turned to his team and smiled, "This is going to be interesting. They are much higher in training than you all. But who knows, maybe you all are stronger."

"I know I'm stronger that that pig!" Sakura boasted.

"Don't be too cocky Sakura, she did beat Sasuke." He smiled and then poofed away.

"She cheated…" Sasuke growled.

"You're just mad that you freaked out about her kissing you." Naruto smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and stomped away, with Sakura at his heels.

Naruto turned to Sarutobi and said, "So old man what do you think about this?"

The third ignored what he called him and answered, "Team 10 is very strong, and has better team work that your team by far. I don't know what is going to happened."

Naruto smiled and then waved goodbye to him and left.

_This is going to be very interesting_, Naruto thought._ But at least I get to spend more time with her._

**a/n**: Well there's chapter two. If I spelt something wrong please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you very much. Also if you have an idea of something that could possible happen please tell me. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n:** First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone who has supported me. It means a lot to me. Also I would like to say that I know some of my characters are OOC, but that is how they are meant to be. Normally Ino wouldn't be as strong as she is at this point in time, but I want her to be strong. Also for a warning, I do not like Sakura, so there will most likely be bashing on her. So if you do not enjoy that then I do not suggest any of my Naruto stories.

_**Chapter Three**_

**-Normal P.O.V.-**

"Good morning team!" Kakashi said as he appeared in front of them in a cloud of smoke. "Wait a minute, someone is missing." Kakashi searched through the five kids to see they were missing the female blonde. "Where is Ino?"

"She's always late." Shikamaru yawned.

"Oh," Kakashi started, "I think her and I will get along nicely."

After he said that Ino came around a tree near the training ground. "Morning." She yawned.

"You're late Ino-pig!" Sakura whined.

"Yeah, you'll get used to that." Ino yawned once more and stretched her arms out and sat my Shikamaru who was lying under a tree.

"Well I guess we should get started." Kakashi said.

"Or we could just sleep. I'm exhausted, I didn't sleep much last night." Ino said getting more comfortable.

"I'm up for Ino's idea." Shikamaru smiled.

"Shika-kun that one looks like you." Ino laughed as she pointed to a cloud. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pushed her lightly.

"Nope, come on you two, time to train!" Kakashi said enthusiastically. Team 10 sighed and stood up.

"What are we doing?" Chouji asked.

"Today we work on walking on water." Kakashi said.

"We already know how to do that." Ino complained.

"I know that. You are going to help my team." Kakashi smiled.

"I'm not going to be helped by that pig!" Sakura screeched.

"I know that too. So Chouji will help Sakura, Shikamaru will help Sasuke, and Ino you will help Naruto." Kakashi smiled.

"Why like that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well Chouji is kind and will be nicer to Sakura than you two. Shikamaru, you are lazy and Sasuke won't want help, and Ino is patient and kind because Naruto will need a lot of help." Kakashi explained.

"I won't need a lot of help!" Naruto whined.

"Yes you will dobe." Sasuke taunted.

"Jerk…" Naruto whispered under his breath.

"Okay let's go to the river." Kakashi said and started to walk, the teams following him.

Once they arrived they split into the groups they were told as Kakashi sat down and started to read his dirty book.

**-With Shikamaru and Sasuke-**

"You need to control your chakra more." Shikamaru corrected.

"Will you just shut up!" Sasuke yelled. "I can't concentrate."

"Just trying to help." Shikamaru said.

"Well don't." Sasuke spat. It was silent for a while before someone started to talk again.

"So why do you like Ino?" Shikamaru asked while Sasuke was finally maintaining his chakra on the water. But this made him lose any concentration he had and fell into the water.

Sasuke jumped out of the water and landed next to Shikamaru and yelled, "What?!"

Shikamaru smiled at the boy and said, "It's obvious."

Sasuke glared looking for what words he was going to use when he decided, "Is it really?"

Shikamaru smirked in victory and said, "To me it is. Not to her, but you know Naruto likes her too, right?"

Sasuke glared and looked away from Shikamaru and hissed, "Yes."

"So anyway keep on working the water walking." Shikamaru said as he went back to looking at the clouds.

**-With Naruto and Ino-**

"Hahaha! No you have to control the chakra in your feet." Ino laughed at the soaking wet Naruto.

"Don't laugh!" Naruto pouted.

Ino tried to stifle her laughter and apologized. But no matter how many times Naruto tried he just kept falling in. By this time Ino was getting tired so she decided to try a new trick.

"Okay Naruto I want to try something." Ino announced.

He turned to her and said, "What?"

"Okay, you know how when a baby first starts to walk their parents hold their hands." Ino stated. Naruto nodded and Ino continued, "Well that's what I'm going to with you."

Naruto blushed at the thought of holding Ino's hand, and at this moment everyone had come over to the two.

"Training is over." Kakashi stated.

Ino frowned and looked at Kakashi, "Hold on."

She looked at Naruto and stretched her arm out, he gingerly grabbed it and she stepped on the water, holding both of Naruto's hands. The others watched, and one of them was burning with jealousy. Ino smiled as Naruto put his foot on the water, it not yet falling through.

"There, you're doing it." Ino smiled. Now both of Naruto's feet were on the water. Ino and Naruto were slowly walking further out in the river. He was tightly grasping her hands just as a little kid would grasp their mother's hand. He looked into her eyes and smiled a very wide smile, and she returned it. A deeper blush crossed Naruto's face and his feet started to slowly sing. "Stay focused Naruto." Ino said calmly. He nodded and closed his eyes. He then lifted his feet one by one to get them out of the water. Ino smiled once again, she then started to lead him back to the shore. "Okay, I'm going to let go now." Ino warned.

Naruto's eyes widened and he panicked, "No!"

Ino smiled and reassured once more, "You can do it, I believe in you." Ino let go of Naruto's hand and stepped away. Naruto stood very still and focused his chakra to his feet. Then he slowly took a step towards the shore, then another, and another. He made it to the shore without falling though the water.

"I did it!" Naruto said as he planted his feet firmly on the solid ground.

"Good job Naruto-kun!" Ino smiled and then gave him a hug. Naruto's eyes widened and a blush spread across his face, once again. Off to the side Sasuke was glaring at the two, jealousy overflowing out of his body. Shikamaru looked between Naruto and Ino, to Sasuke and he let out a chuckle. Ino looked at Shikamaru and asked, "You want to come over?"

"You have food?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course I do. And I couldn't really sleep last night so I made like five cakes. So yeah, I have food." Ino smiled.

"Awesome!" Chouji exclaimed.

Ino smiled and then turned to team 7, "You guys can come over too."

Naruto's smile widened and he shouted, "AWESOME! I love cake!"

"Haha, I sure hope so because I can't eat all of that myself." Ino laughed. "Well I'm going on home. You guys can come over anytime, and Inoichi isn't home so you don't have to worry about the crazy questions Shika-kun." After Ino finished her sentence she smiled and waved a goodbye.

"Crazy questions?" Sasuke look at Shikamaru.

"Inoichi has high hopes that Ino and I are going to get married, but we aren't. We're just really good friends." Shikamaru explained.

"Oh…I see." Naruto said.

"Well I'm outta here. I have to go help my dad with something." Shikamaru waved a goodbye and then left with Chouji at his side.

"Sasuke, you comin'?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"No." Sasuke said, and then shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off with Sakura on his heels; babbling about nothing.

**-Sasuke's Thoughts-**

I do want to go, but that would be weird. Why do I suddenly like Yamanaka? This is weird. I can't like anyone…I'm an avenger. I don't have time for a silly girl. I have to get stronger; I have to defeat Itachi. Why do I feel this way about her? I never have felt this before. But Naruto likes her too. And he is supposed to be my friend, so shouldn't I just back off. Or maybe he should back off. Yeah, I mean he can like someone else. Like that Hinata girl, she likes him so why not make him go for her. This is the only girl I've felt like this about. But maybe it's the same for him…no he isn't that serious. I guess I should fight this. Or maybe I should back off. UGH! I hate this feeling!

**-Later at Ino's (Normal P.O.V.-**

"Shikamaru-kun go answer the door." Ino ordered

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and went to the door. He opened it to reveal a smiling blonde boy. "Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said and let him in.

"Hey. What's goin' on?" Naruto asked.

"Not much. Come on, let's go see everyone else." Shikamaru said as he motioned Naruto to follow. They entered what appeared to be a bedroom. Ino was sitting cross-legged on the bed, Chouji was sitting in a mushroom chair that was a purple color eating chips, and Shikamaru made his way back to the bed where he sat down on in, leaning against the wall that was behind it.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Ino smiled, Naruto smiled and sat down on the floor and grabbed a bag of chips and started to chow down.

"So I decided I don't like the idea of being around Sakura every day." Ino said.

Naruto laughed, "You'll get used to her. She's a good ninja, and she'll be a good comrade."

Ino frowned and said, "I still don't like her."

"Don't worry Ino-chan, we know." Shikamaru stated.

She looked at him and grabbed a pillow off her bed and hit him upside the head with it. He moved his head to give her a playful glare, and they both laughed.

"So I decided that I should get my nails done." Ino stated, smiling.

"Wow, because we all care." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"You're at my house so you do." Ino said in a 'matter-of-fact' voice.

"Wow…are you really pulling that card?" Shikamaru asked the blonde.

"Yes." Ino said as she stared at him with menacing eyes. A bright flash of lighting struck outside the window, and a loud crash of thunder came only seconds later shaking the house and knocking out the electricity. Ino let out a scream and clung to the closest person to her, which happened to be Shikamaru.

"It's alright Ino." Shikamaru said, his voice light to calm her.

"I didn't even know there was a storm coming." Ino said softly, still scared.

"I didn't either." Naruto said, his voice slightly shaky.

"Well this is gay!" Ino yelled in anger. "It's way too bad out there so you guys can just stay over for the night."

"Huh?" the three boys said in unison.

"It's like all windy and wet, and gross, so you guys should just stay here for the night." Ino repeated.

"You just want us here because you're scared, huh?" Shikamaru taunted.

Ino looked at Shikamaru, pouting, and nodded her head. Shikamaru laughed, and put his arm around her and said, "Okay, we'll stay."

Ino smiled and yawned. Naruto looked at her and chuckled, "Are you already tired?"

Ino blushed very lightly and said, "Yeah…I mean we had to wake up early this morning!"

Naruto laughed, and got up to sit next to her. He slightly nudged her as he said, "Guess what, Ino-chan…we have to wake up early tomorrow too."

Ino groaned and playfully pushed him and said, "Don't remind me." Naruto laughed at the blonde's expense.

**BOOM!**

Another crash of thunder shook the house. Ino let out a small shriek, and grabbed on to Naruto's arm. Naruto tensed as he felt the female blonde grasp his arm in fear. He slowly relaxed as she let go.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Naruto smiled a reassuring smile and said, "Scaredy cat."

Ino glared at him and said, "Go to sleep Naruto-kun."

Once again the boy smiled and then went silent so the other ninjas could sleep. He, on the other hand, wouldn't sleep. He would be too busy thinking of her. How she helped him train. How she held his hands. How she believed in him. How she invited him over to hangout. How she grabbed his arm in fear. How she joked with him…how she is now on the same team as him, and he will be able to see her every day.

**a/n:** Well there is chapter three. I'll try to update soon. Any ideas? I really need some because I'm drawing a blank right now. So lots of ideas please 


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, they really helped me.

_truemasterhaseo __– _Thank you so much for the idea! It's great, and I really want to use it, but later on as the story continues, thank you again! :)

Also my plan for this story had changed. As you see I changed the title to where it has a 'Part I' is before the original title. The reason behind this is this will become a Trilogy! I had forgotten my original plan for this story and I've been working on my other three part story and I've been stuck on part one. Then I re-read this story so I could start chapter four and was like, "Oh my gosh this will totally work!" So here we are! I'm very happy now. So here is chapter four! Oh also the chapters should start to be longer also.

_**Chapter Four**_

The sun beamed into the blonde Yamanaka's room, she squeezed her eyes closed and pushed her face into her pillow. She could hear the expected light snores from Shikamaru and Chouji, but what she wasn't expecting was the feeling that her pillow was moving. Ino rubbed her eyes and sat up to look at her so-called-pillow; a blush instantly spread across her face as she saw the sleeping Naruto. He looked so peaceful, his chest rising and falling as he breathed. Ino smiled at the resting boy and she crawled off her bed making sure not to stir the boy.

She walked to her bathroom and closed the door. She turned the hot water on in her shower and undressed; she stepped into the shower and smiled as the hot water warmed her. She washed her hair and face before getting out. As she dried off she realized she hadn't brought her clothes with her, she sighed and wrapped the towel tight around her small body. Her hair, still wet, hung limply over her shoulders as she left her bathroom and walked into her room where three boys were sitting up talking.

Shikamaru waved at the girl, Chouji did the same, but Naruto stared in awe at her, with a face red as a cherry. Ino walked to her dresser grabbing her clean clothes that were sitting on top of it, she walked back into the bathroom and dressed. When she walked back out she saw the blond boy with his face still shaded in a light pink.

"So um," Ino started trying not to look at the blushing boy, "who wants to go eat?"

Shikamaru smiled, "I do."

Chouji jumped up from where he was and yelled excitedly, "Oh me! I do! I do!" Ino laughed at her chubby teammate as he adjusted his ninja head gear.

She looked at Naruto and asked, "Do you wanna come? We can stop and get Sasuke-kun and Sakura too."

Naruto smiled widely at the girl, "Sure, that sounds great!" Ino's faced flushed as he smiled at her; Naruto stood up and grabbed his jacket and forehead protector and put them on. "Let's go!" Naruto said happily.

Ino nodded and grabbed her shoes and slipped them on. The boys did they same and followed her down stairs and out of her house. She turned and locked the door and they made their way to pick up their friends. As they walked the boys talked about random things and Ino was lost in her thoughts.

_This is weird; it's feels like I like Naruto. Like, like-like him. I don't get what changed. And last night…that was so weird. But liking Naruto is bad…I mean he's really nice and caring. And he's kinda cute, but still…it's Naruto. The most obnoxious boy alive._

Ino was shaken from her thoughts when two jounin popped up in front of the group.

"Hello!" Asuma called to the genin.

"Asuma-sensei you're back!" Ino smiled and ran to the jounin to give him a hug.

Asuma smiled and returned the hug and said, "Yeah the Hokage decided he wanted me to stay and keep an eye on you guys." Ino smiled and took a step back to the group.

"What are you guys doing?" Kakashi asked the group.

"We were about to go get Sasuke and Sakura-chan to go eat," Naruto explained.

Asuma smiled and said, "Not anymore. You are going to get Sasuke and Sakura and meet at our training grounds to train."

"What!" Ino whined.

"No way Asuma-sensei we have today off," Shikamaru argued.

"Not anymore," Asuma said. "And you better be there within thirty minutes or you will be sorry."

With that said the two jounin disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto smiled at the group, "Well I'll go get the rest of my team, and I'll see you guys later I guess."

Ino sighed, "Yeah…I guess."

Naruto waved and left the brooding team 10. They all sighed and stayed where they were. No one was saying anything. They all just thought of the training that lay ahead.

"This sucks," Chouji complained.

"Yes, yes it does," Shikamaru agreed.

Ino undid her hair and brushed it with her fingers. She then flipped her head over so she could easily position her hair once more. After she finished fixing her hair she looked at her team and smiled, "Come on guys lets go." They both smiled and started to follow Ino to their training grounds.

Team 10 waited for team 7 to arrive. Chouji was eating under a tree while Shikamaru and Ino were laying down looking at clouds. Ino would point at a couple telling Shikamaru what she thought they were, and he would laugh at her. Asuma and Kakashi stood a little bit away talking in hushed voices when team 7 arrived.

"It's about time forehead," Ino joked as she sat up.

"Oh shut up pig," Sakura returned as she walked over to her sensei.

"So what's our training sensei?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Today is a special training day," the masked jounin explained to the genin. "Team 7 and team 10 are going to spar today. The reason of doing this is to see what you all need to still learn, and remember that you are on a team." The students nodded and walked to opposite sides of the opening.

"Asuma-sensei do we really have to do this?" the blonde girl asked as she stretched.

He smiled at her and responded, "Yes, you do. Now listen, I know that your teamwork is far better than theirs, but watch out. Naruto is a lot stronger than he seems because he has drive. Sasuke is a prodigy, which you all know, and he won't stop when he starts. And Sakura is smart, and when she gets angry she will hurt." Team 10 nodded and Asuma left his team walking towards the middle of the opening.

"Okay team, your downfall will be your teamwork because theirs is excellent. But besides that I'm pretty sure you can win," Kakashi smiled to his team; he walked away from his team to join Asuma in the middle.

"This will be fun," Asuma smiled.

Kakashi looked at his friend, "You got that right." Kakashi cleared his throat and shouted, "Teams ready! Go!"

The six genin stood in various battle stances, waiting for the other team to strike first.

"Wait for them," Shikamaru whispered to his team, "and listen. Chouji I want you to stop Sakura, and Ino somehow knock Naruto out; I'll take Sasuke. Ino can you get someone to pass out with your jutsu?"

"Yeah, I think I can," Ino told him. Shikamaru nodded and they turned their attention back to team 7 who still stood still.

"Ugh! I can't take this, I'm going!" the blonde boy yelled and grabbed a kunai from his pouch and ran towards team 10.

"Naruto, no!" Sakura yelled after him.

"Perfect," Ino smiled. She took a step in front of her team preparing for his attack.

As Naruto neared she grabbed her own kunai. Naruto flung the kunai; it was aimed straight at Ino. She moved her kunai to where the other was headed and deflected it. She ran towards him and was able to land a kick into his stomach pushing him back into a tree. Sasuke ran towards Shikamaru, kunai in hand, while Shikamaru sat in his infamous 'thinking position'. He opened his eyes right before Sasuke was about to attack. Shikamaru whipped his leg under Sasuke's making Sasuke lose his balance. Chouji took this time to turn into a giant ball and start rolling towards Sakura. She let out a scream but was able to dodge Chouji.

Ino and Naruto were fighting in close combat. Naruto's face and arms had bruises appearing on them, and Ino had cuts on hers. Naruto threw a punch towards Ino's head, but she managed to back flip away. She stumbled when she landed giving Naruto the perfect opportunity. He landed a hard punch straight in her stomach; making her fall into a bush. She let out a cry of pain, and rolled off the bush. She looked at the boy who looked worried.

"Ino are you okay?" he asked.

She slightly smiled, this was her chance. She clutched her stomach and started to cough. She let out another cry of pain forcing Naruto to run to her.

"Ino, I'm so sorry! Where are you hurt?" his voice was stricken with anxiously.

Ino formed a hand seal and then looked up at him and quickly shouted, "Shinten no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widened, but it was too late, he fell for it. Ino's body went limp and Naruto caught her. He laid her down softly and smiled.

Shikamaru stabbed Sasuke in the stomach, but the 'Sasuke' turned into a log. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed, he shouted in pain when he was kicked in the back. Sasuke smirked and ran towards the fallen boy. Shikamaru quickly got up and dodged the incoming punch.

Sasuke growled as he lost his balance; Shikamaru made a few quick hand symbols and said, "Kage Mane no Jutsu successful."

"Shit," Sasuke whispered under his breath.

Sakura punched Chouji and yelled, "Get out of my way fatso!" She started to run towards Sasuke seeing that he was in trouble.

Chouji narrowed his eyes and yelled, "I'm not fat!" He became a large ball once again, and rolled towards Sakura. Once he was close enough to Sakura he became his normal size and kicked her to the ground. She lost her breath and fell to the ground, hitting her head on a rock.

Her vision became blurry, her head felt like it was spinning, and she heard a faint, "Sakura! Sakura are you okay?! Oh no, Asuma-sensei!"

_-Naruto's Mind_

Ino appeared in a dark hallway that had water that came up to her mid shins. She squinted her eyes to help them adjust to the darkness. She looked around when she heard a deep rumbling laughter. Ino jumped at the noise; it had echoed throughout the whole place. She started to walk towards the laughter, holding the wall to guide her. She had been walking for a couple minutes now trying to crack the hallway maze when she found a huge gate. She stared at it in awe.

"Well what is this, you aren't Naruto?" a voice boomed from behind the gate.

Ino jumped and let out a small scream. Ino stood where she was shaking in fear. A large, white, teethy grin appeared and the laugh boomed again. "Who are you?"

"Ya-Yama-Yamanaka I-Ino," she stuttered in fear.

The grin widened, "A Yamanaka, huh? Very interesting. Why are you here?"

Ino couldn't talk. She was frozen in fear, her knees were shaking, and she started to feel light headed. Ino started to turn around to run away to regain her sanity. She took a step to leave when the voice growled, "Where do you think you're going? You can't leave just yet."

Ino felt something around her ankle when she saw red tail rapping around her ankle. She turned around towards the gate wide eyed.

"Now, why are you here!?"

Ino stuttered, "I was…ju-just sparing wi-with Naru-"

Ino was cut off by another voice that yelled, "No!" Ino turned towards the voice to see Naruto standing there.

"Ah, now you're here too! What a party!"

"Ino you need to leave now!"

Ino stood where she was, not moving an inch. She turned back towards the gate and she saw two red eyes. She squinted to see if she could make anything else out when she saw it. She saw exactly what was in Naruto. There it was in plain, clear sight. The nine-tailed fox demon, the Kyuubi. Ino's eyes widened in terror and she let out a nail biting scream; she forced her hands together and she yelled, "Kai!"

_-Normal_

Shikamaru had released Sasuke from his hold, and everyone was close to Sakura making sure she was okay. She was sitting up rubbing her head telling everyone she was fine when they were interrupted by Ino's scream. They quickly turned their head to see what was going on.

Naruto was kneeling by her telling her it was okay. Everyone ran over to the two blondes to see why she was screaming.

"Naruto, what happened?" Asuma asked his voice thick with worry.

"She was in my head and…" Naruto didn't finish the sentence; he just looked back down and the scared girl.

Kakashi looked down at the two with eyes full of sorrow. He knew what had happened. Ino had seen the Kyuubi. Kakashi crouched down by the two and said softly, "Ino-chan, its okay. Why don't you just go home, and Naruto you should do the same."

Both nodded and Naruto stood up and helped Ino up. She looked at the boy, their eyes met and she looked away quickly. He clenched his teeth and let go of the girl's arm.

_Dammit_, he thought.

Shikamaru wrapped his arm around the scared Ino and walked with her, Chouji following. Neither of them talking, just letting the silence comfort the girl.

Sasuke watched them leave and then he looked at Naruto who was still on the ground, "Naruto, what the hell happened?"

Naruto looked up at his friend and growled, "Nothing."

_That damned Kyuubi_, he thought as he walked towards his house._ It ruins everything! How am I going to explain this to her? Is she going to be scared of me for the rest of time?_

_**Oh don't get all pissy at me, boy!**_

_Shut up! This is all your fault! You ruin everything!_

_**I do not. I didn't even do anything to that girl, she just a little pansy ass.**_

_No she's not, you are just fucking scary._

_**No I'm not, so shut your little mouth you little brat.**_

_Stop talking because I'm done listening._

Naruto was at his apartment now turning the knob to walk in. He never locked his apartment. What was the point? He didn't have anything valuable in it. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He walked through his one room apartment throwing his gear down on his coffee table that was already cluttered with empty ramen cups, coke cans, and water bottles. He waded through stacks of old newspapers and dirty clothes until he reached his bathroom. He stepped into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He stripped and stepped into the hot water, letting it relax his tight muscles. As he washed the sweat and dirt from his body and hair he let his mind wonder.

_Why do I have to have the Kyuubi in me? Why did the Fourth Hokage choose me? And why did my parents let him? Whoever they are…maybe they died in the war and the Fourth thought, what the hell; he's just an orphan. And now Ino knows everything. She knows that he really does exist. Now she's probably going to hate me even more, or worse; she'll be scared of me. _

_**Geez, all you do is whine!**_

_Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you._

_**Eh, you never want to talk to me so that doesn't mean anything.**_

_Go to hell demon._

_**Oh ouch that really hurt, oh wait. No it didn't.**_

Naruto was about to scream at the Kyuubi when a knock came from his front door. Naruto sighed and turned off his shower. Another knock came.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" he yelled at the door. He stepped out of the shower, still soaking wet and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed one to start drying his hair as he walked to the door. Another knock beat at the door irritating Naruto.

"What?!" he said annoyed.

The visitor smiled at him and said, "Sporting a new look I see."

Naruto rolled his eyes and said, "What Kakashi-sensei."

"Get dressed; the Hokage wants to see our team."

Naruto sighed in exaggeration, "Why?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, but hurry up. I'll walk with you."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked to the part of the one roomed apartment that held his clothes and grabbed clean clothes and walked back into the bathroom. Kakashi looked around at his apartment and laughed.

"Wow Naruto; do you even own cleaning supplies?" Kakashi smirked.

Naruto came out of the bathroom; this time fully dressed and said, "I don't think so."

Kakashi smiled at the boy and they walked out of his apartment together. The two walked down the streets in silence. As they neared the Hokage's building Kakashi finally said, "So did Ino see the Kyuubi?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah. What do I do now?"

"Well," Kakashi started, "I say you just act like it didn't happen."

"What?"

"Just don't worry about it and act normal around her," Kakashi said before they walked into the Hokage's office.

"Now everyone is here I can tell you about your new mission," the Third smiled at the eight.

-

**a/n:** Well there is chapter four. Hope you liked it. So if you guys would like to help me with something that would be helpful. What other couples should be in here? :) Now I don't promise I'll do all of them, but I will do the ones I find fitting. Please review and tell me if I spelt anything wrong! Also with Ino's jutsu I don't know which it is, Shinten no Jutsu or Shintenshin no Jutsu; I'm pretty sure in the comic it was Shinten, but I'm not completely sure.

Also one more thing, the Asuma thing…yeah I had originally forgotten what was gonna happen, but I'll probably remember. But for now he needs to stay for the plot. :)


End file.
